


Just One Kiss

by pantheralupus



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I'M LATE BY AN HOUR, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9758150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheralupus/pseuds/pantheralupus
Summary: Eiri thinks he should just kick Haku out of his bed. Haku thinks he should at least get a kiss.





	

Eiri thinks he should just kick Haku out of his bed.

When Haku blinks blearily back into consciousness (sprawled across _Eiri's_ bed as if he owned it), and looks up at him with a sleepy grin and soft eyes beneath a tousled head of hair, Eiri wants to just dump Haku’s ass on the floor before he has the chance to say anything.

But he doesn't. He makes a show of burying his nose in his book (a thick tome that Shuusuke lent him about astronomy) while his Messiah yawns and stretches like an oversized greyhound. Somewhere between Haku rolling his shoulders and arching his back so that his shirt rides up, Eiri realizes he’s read the same sentence four times.

Damn Haku and his stupid stretching.

Then Haku is looking at him, his expression contemplative.

"Eiri." His tone is even over the syllables of his name. It's suspicious.

Eiri makes a non-committal noise and reads the sentence a fifth time.

Haku throws one of his stupidly long legs across Eiri's. A candy wrapper crinkles against his foot. "Eiri," he says again, more insistently.

"...What?" Eiri tells himself the reason he isn't moving his leg away from the warm weight of Haku's is because he'd fall off the edge of the bed.

"What day is it?"

"February 14th. Why?"

Haku is quiet for a moment, sinking back into the pillows.

Eiri tries to remember if there's something they're supposed to do today. Neither of them keep a calendar in their room. There's no point since their schedules are at the mercy of Ichijima. He knows it's not Haku's birthday at least. He doesn't know Souma and Shuusuke's birthdays, he realizes, but if it were, they were both out on a mission anyway.

"It's Valentine's Day," Haku says at last.

_Ah. Of course._

"I'm not buying you anymore chocolate.”

“But there’s this new one – “

“There's already enough in this room for a hundred Valentine's Days!"

" - a special limited edition - "

"HAKU!"

" - cherry flavoured - "

"AT LEAST FINISH WHAT'S IN OUR ROOM BEFORE YOU BUY MORE!"

To his surprise, Haku falls silent. He drops his gaze, and seems to look past Eiri rather than directly at him. Looking back down at his book, Eiri wonders if Valentine's chocolate is really that important to him.

Haku’s next words almost give him whiplash.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"What?!"

"I want a kiss," Haku says slowly, and looks expectantly at him. 

Eiri’s mouth suddenly feels very dry. 

"Shut up!" he splutters, pretending that he can't feel the heat rising in his face, and tries very hard to concentrate on the pages in front of him. He can still feel Haku’s stare on him as he reads the same sentence for the sixth time.

"So is that yes? Nice."

Eiri can't help but stare at his Messiah. "Are you an idiot?!"

Haku actually looks like he's about to answer when Eiri turns back to his book. He manages to get halfway through the next sentence before Haku brings his thoughts to a screeching halt by putting his chin on his shoulder.

"Eiri," he jolts as Haku's breath tickles his ear, "Give me a kiss."

“Stop that!” The book hits the floor with a loud thump as Eiri shoves him away, face burning. Haku has the audacity to look surprised, falling back against the pillows.

“I’ll stop if you give me a kiss,” he says.

“...Just one?”

“Just one, I promise.”

Eiri takes a deep breath. It's not like there's anyone else around. “I guess, if it’s just once...”

Hesitantly, Eiri puts his hands on Haku’s shoulders and leans forward. There's a smile playing on the edge of Haku's lips. He's not sure if he closes his eyes before Haku closes the distance between them and suddenly all he can think about is how soft Haku’s lips are and how his eyelashes brush against his cheek, and Eiri's stomach is somersaulting over and over.

When Eiri pulls away, he feels, more than hears, Haku let out a sigh.

“Satisfied?” Eiri asks. His face is no longer burning, but there’s a pleasant warmth colouring his lips.

“Yeah,” Haku replies, “I wanted one of the chocolate kisses on the table but that was good too.”

“YOU – “

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Hershey's Kisses are a thing in Japan. Or how many pillows are actually on Eiri's bed apparently. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
